pspdiafandomcom-20200214-history
PSP 3000 (Bright)
The PSP-3000 series is an updated version of the PlayStation Portable Slim and Lite (PSP-2000), released in 2008. It is going to be supplemented (not replaced) by the PSP Go, which is scheduled to be released in October 2009. System changes In comparison to the Slim and Lite, the PSP-3000 has an improved LCD screen with an increased color range, five times the contrast ratio, half the pixel response time to reduce ghosting and blurring effects, a new sub-pixel structure, a microphone, a new disc tray design, new button designs and logos, and anti-reflective technology to improve outdoor playability. Release The PSP-3000 was released on in North America, in Europe on , and in Australia on October 23, 2008 for AU$299.95. The core was to be the only way to get a black version. Due to the success of the bundle, Sony has dropped the core and the Piano Black bundle was released in December 2008. The silver bundle includes a coupon to download Echochrome, while the black bundle instead includes a coupon to download Everyday Shooter. On October 27, 2008, John Koller, Director of Hardware Marketing for SCEA, announced on the PlayStation Blog that the Ratchet & Clank PSP bundle will be available with a Piano Black PSP-3000 starting December and that the previously announced 4GB Memory PSP Entertainment Pack was canceled. In Japan, the value pack does, in fact, have 4GB Memory Stick, though this version does not come with a movie or a game. The new Piano Black bundle includes the same game and UMD movie as the already released Mystic Silver bundle along with a 1GB Memory Stick Pro Duo. In Europe the console was released in eight different bundles. The PSP-3000 was released on in Japan. In its first four days on sale, the PSP-3000 sold 141,270 units in Japan, according to Famitsu. In October 2008, the PSP-3000 sold 267,000 units in Japan, according to Enterbrain. Two bundles will also be released for the holiday season: Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam: on November 20 and Patapon 2 Donchaka: on November 27. In New Zealand, it was released on The Mystic Silver and Ice White models have a new smooth finish, while the Piano Black model still has a glossy finish. On July 3rd 2009 a new Vibrant Blue colour for the PSP was released. In addition, a limited edition bundle introducing a new unique colour "Lilac" (purple) to the PSP lineup will be released on August 4th 2009 in North America. Bundles *October 2008 - PSP 3000 (Mystic Silver) system, "Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters" UMD game, "National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets" UMD video, Echochrome game download voucher, and 1GB Memory Stick Pro Duo (Limited Edition) (North America) *April 2009 - Resistance Retribution and PSP 3000 console (PAL Region) *June 2009 - Piano Black PSP-3000 system, Rock Band Unplugged, voucher to download "School of Rock", and 4GB Memory Stick Pro Duo. (North America) *July 2009 - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and blue PSP 3000 console (PAL Region) *August 2009 - PSP-3000 (Lilac) system, "Hannah Montana: Rock Out the Show" UMD game, "Hannah Montana" UMD Video, PSP vinyl stickers, and 2GB Memory Stick Pro Duo. (Limited Edition) (North America) *August 2009 - PSP-3000 system, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, "Final Fantasy VII Advent Children" on UMD disc, and 2GB Memory Stick Pro Duo. (North America) *November 2009 - White PSP-3000 system, Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines UMD game, To Be Announced UMD Video, and 2GB Memory Stick Pro Duo. (Limited Edition) (North America) Homebrew The homebrew community were initially unable to hack the PSP-3000 because it had a new CPU (motherboard revealed to be TA-90v2) which does not support the PRE IPL Exploit used in hacking the previous versions. This is due to the Motherboard having its own PRE IPL where it checks the firmware thoroughly, if passed the PRE IPL is cut off entirely to prevent unwanted modifications to the system. In November 2008, Datel announced a "Lite Blue Tool" battery which allows the PSP-3000 to boot into service mode. This battery is not able to start homebrew as the new PRE-IPL has yet to be cracked. The Lite Blue Tool was deterred from distribution due to legal action by Sony. Some time later, Datel changed the name from Lite Blue Tool to Max Power Digital and changed the description. MaTiAz, a known Finland hacker in the PSP hacking community found an exploit which is done with a US copy GripShift and a HEN save game exploit. However, this was only temporary. After the release of this initial hack, a sizable increase in sales of the game was experienced. Many eBay sellers inflated their prices to cash in on the sudden demand. A revised version of the PSP firmware (v5.03) was released shortly after to patch the exploit. He found a TIFF exploit which is proven to work on 5.02 firmware for PSP-3000 as well as 5.03 firmware for PSP Slim & Lite and the original PSP. However, Davee, another known hacker found a new TIFF exploit and has created a Homebrew Enabler (HEN) which would allow the execution of unsigned code by users. In the Sony Official firmware 5.50, the TIFF compatibility has been removed, therefore disabling any future attempts on TIFF exploits. The HEN for the TIFF exploit, which was called "ChickHEN", was released on May 5, 2009. On June 5, 2009, Custom Firmware 5.03GEN-A for HEN was released, which is compatible with both PSP-2000 v3 and PSP-3000. It allows users to play game backups (ISO/CSO), PS1 games, and includes access to PSN, VSH, and recovery mode. This marked a major step forward in ending Sony's PSP-3000 piracy protection. Two days later, on June 7, 2009, Xenogears and Becus25 released Custom Firmware launching software called "Custom Firmware Enabler 3.01" which utilizes modules extracted from 5.00 M33 and the recent 5.03 GEN-A. Currently, CFWLeader is on version 3.60 and several improvements have been made. *"Official PSP-3000 Tech Specs". Archived from the original on 2008-02-13. http://web.archive.org/web/20080213020322/http://www.us.playstation.com/PSP/About/Specs. *Video Review at CNET *PSP-3000 Hands-On Review at Eurogamer